te amo mas de lo que quiero admitir
by ciprianista24
Summary: el amor es una cosa hermosa pero también peligrosa que nos lleva al limite ( mal summary XD)
1. Chapter 1

hola ,pues este es mi primer fic asi que no se han muy duros conmigo tiene mas cap e iré subiendo cada jueves o viernes depende de lo que suceda en la semana espero que les gusto y si quieren que le agregue algo o creen que le falto algo escriban lo en los comentarios o pasenme un mensaje privado

* * *

Estaba sentada pensando como siempre en una banca en el parque, recordando cosas como cada ves que se sentía triste y soñando otras cosas, era rara todos lo sabían pero ¿eso era malo realmente? Y entonces escucho una voz tan familiar para ella que la saco de sus pensamientos

-Que haces aquí tan sola- pregunto el chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos

- pienso

- ah si entonces dime ¿qué piensas?

-…-no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia de ojo verde menta, la verdad no quería decirle lo que estaba pensando ¿Por qué? Pues porque estaba pensando en él y en lo triste que se sentiría cuando se separaran

-como sea, tu papa quiere verte

- ¿qué es lo que quiere?

- quería disculparse por lo que paso el otro día

Flashblack :

Hola papa- dijo maka con la intención de perdonarlo por todo

Hola maka-chan- dijo sprit con un tono de cariño y alegría en su voz

Papa yo quería decirte que…- y luego fue interrumpida

Sprit – dijo una mujer rubia con un vestido rojo, se acercó al padre de maka y lo beso en la boca al percatarse de la presencia de maka dijo- ¿ quien es ella?, ¿es tu hija?

Y antes de que su padre pudiera contestar ella solo dijo

No!, no conozco a este sujeto es mas creo que el no tiene hijas ya no mas –y se fue corriendo de ahí pero antes de alejarse lo sufiente pudo escuchar a su padre llamándola por su nombre. Estas eran las cosas por las cuales ella odiaba a su padre era porque el siempre asia esas cosas era un maldito mujeriego y eso no iba a cambiarlo _mamá fue una tonta si creyó que el cambiaría por ella_ pensó maka

Fin del flash back

-no importa realmente-dijo ella a su amigo y arma

- ambos sabemos que estas mintiendo maka, quieres a tu papa en el fondo y lo sabes y te duele que esa mujer los allá interrumpido te duele que no pueda cambiar- maka se maldijo para sus adentros después de todo la conocía tan bien se maldijo a si misma por comensar a llorar y no saber cómo detenerlo

- no llores makita- dijo soul

- sabes que odio que me llames asi

- como sea tu papá ya se fue así que levántate y vamos a casa podemos comprar helado de regreso si quieres

-¿porque estas siendo tan amble?

- porque eres mi mejor amiga y odio verte llorar

- no estoy llorando

- no estas sudando por los ojos- dijo su amigo en tono sarcástico

- así es- respondió ella levantándose de la banca en el parque - vamos a casa quieres, tengo que hacer la cena

-no te preocupes – dijo el – Blair ya hiso la cena, por eso salí a buscarte quería saber si querías que comiéramos juntos.

-…- ella suspiro – esta bien vamos a casa

-antes tenemos que pasar a la tienda por helado y unas cosas que tsubaki me pidio que compra para la fiesta sorpresa de black star

- bueno vamos -dijo ella

- pero antes- dijo el secando las lágrimas de su técnico- sonríe un poco quiere- la beso en la frente, lo que hiso que ella se ruborizara un poco a soul le encantaba verla sonrojarse y le encantaba a un mas ser la causa de ese sonrojo .

Caminaron hasta la tienda de víveres en silencio maka mirando al piso a veces volteaba y se veían el uno al otro y ella esbozaba una sonrisa triste, sabía que ella seguía deprimida por lo del día anterior y en realidad él estaba feliz por ello puesto que esos eran los momentos en los que él podía estar con ella y consolarla abrazarla tiernamente y besarla tanto en la frente como en las mejillas, para él esos momentos eran simplemente maravillosos, puesto que, eran esos momentos en los que él se permitía mostrarle lo que realmente sentía por ella. Maka no lo sabía pero el realmente la amaba más de lo que realmente era capaz de reconocer. Siguieron el silencio hasta que él rompió el silencio

Maka, creo que deberías hablar con él

Ni de chiste, lo dio, lo odio, lo odio, ODIO que haga esas cosas odio que diga que me ama o que amaba a mi mamá y lugo ande por ahí revolcándose con esas perras lo odio con cada fibra de mi cuerpo que piense que puede hacer ese tipo de cosas y luego ponerse de rodillas e implorarme perdón, odio que piense que puede venir undia llevar de paseo comprarme libros listones etc y que asi todo esta perdonado

Alguna vez se lo has dicho

-no- dijo ella con un hilo de voz

-tal vez deberías decírselo

-…- tal vez pensó ella.- soul - él la miro por unos instantes ella solo se le quedo mirando ama el color de sus ojos rubi eran casi perfectos también amaba su cabello y su sonrisa su actitud de chico malo y su determinación para hacer casi cualquier cosas que deseara eran tantas las cosas que amaba de él que podría hacer una lista. Soul no lo sabía pero lo ama mucho y quería ser más que solo su mejor amiga quería estar con él cada segundo del día cada minuto cara hora casi cada instante de su vida _te amo_ pensó ella


	2. Chapter 2

- maka y… ya llegamos- se detuvieron y entraron en la tienda de víveres, soul saco un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta- vamos azúcar, huevos, leche, levadura, globos, papitas y refrescos- soul camino por los pasillos hasta que encontró todo lo que necesitaba. Maka solo se quedo parada junto a la puerta mientras que soul compraba todo lo que necesitaba un par de minutos mas tarde soul ya había encontrado todo y estaba haciendo fila para pagar.

Cuando soul llego al principio de la fila maka no pudo evitar notar que la chica de la caja estab coqueteando con el ella era morena y tenía los ojos amarillo-verdosos y el pelo negro era linda eso tenía que aceptarlo del tipo de chicas que sirven para ser modelos en las portadas de las revistas.

¿ Harás un fiesta?- pregunto la chica

Algo asi - dijo soul

¿me invitas? – pregunto la chica con un tono algo seductor, causando que maka se pusiera algo celosa

Por supuesto que sí , luci-kun- dijo soul, eso no pudo evitar hacer a maka preguntarse si se conocían o si el realmente estaba interesado en ella

Gracias soul-chan- era oficial maka estaba celosa le estaba coqueteando a su soul en frente de sus narices cuando soul termino de pagar la chica esboso una lindo sonrisa y le dijo a soul

Salgo a las 6 pm- esto hiso que maka sintiera el impulso de salir corriendo y eso fue justo lo que hiso salió de la tienda y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que llego a casa y se en cerro en su habitación


	3. Chapter 3

Soul llego a casa y dejo las bolsas en la cocina luego se apresuró y toco la puerta de la habitación de maka

Maka ¿ estas ahí ?

Lárgate, no quiero hablar contigo – escucho que ella le gritaba

¿Que diablos te pasa?- pregunto él

Que te larges dije - esta vez soul hiso caso a su tecnico probablemente vio a su papá en la tienda con otra de sus zorras y por eso salio corriendo y se encerro en su habiatacion aunque _¿podría ser que maka estuviera celosa?, _nah soul desecho la idea después de todo ella nunca se enamoraría de él, ya que nunca mostro interés de¨ _esa manera ¨._

Entro en la cocina y sirvió la cena que Blair había preparado, obviamente Blair no estaba en casa la gatita había tenido que ir a trabajar. Luego de servir la cena soul camino a la habitación de maka y le pregunto si todavía quería tomar la cena con el, ella le pidió que esperara un par de minutos para que se bañara.

_Demonios_, pensó soul _tenía que entrar a bañarse en la el baño que se encuentra al final del pasillo._ Para soul la idea de maka en la ducha era algo excitante y siempre tenía que reprimir sus ideas indecentes de lo que quería hacer con ella dentro de esa pequeña ducha. Abrió la nevera para buscar algo de beber y noto que en la nevera había un par de botellas marcadas con la letra de Blair que decían soul, maka ni se les ocurra tomar de estas botellas son un encantamiento poderoso y si se las toman no estoy segura de lo que pueda pasar


	4. nota de la autora

Soul llego a casa y dejo las bolsas en la cocina luego se apresuró y toco la puerta de la habitación de maka

Maka ¿ estas ahí ?

Lárgate, no quiero hablar contigo – escucho que ella le gritaba

¿Que diablos te pasa?- pregunto él

Que te larges dije - esta vez soul hiso caso a su tecnico probablemente vio a su papá en la tienda con otra de sus zorras y por eso salio corriendo y se encerro en su habiatacion aunque _¿podría ser que maka estuviera celosa?, _nah soul desecho la idea después de todo ella nunca se enamoraría de él, ya que nunca mostro interés de¨ _esa manera ¨._

Entro en la cocina y sirvió la cena que Blair había preparado, obviamente Blair no estaba en casa la gatita había tenido que ir a trabajar. Luego de servir la cena soul camino a la habitación de maka y le pregunto si todavía quería tomar la cena con el, ella le pidió que esperara un par de minutos para que se bañara.

_Demonios_, pensó soul _tenía que entrar a bañarse en la el baño que se encuentra al final del pasillo._ Para soul la idea de maka en la ducha era algo excitante y siempre tenía que reprimir sus ideas indecentes de lo que quería hacer con ella dentro de esa pequeña ducha. Abrió la nevera para buscar algo de beber y noto que en la nevera había un par de botellas marcadas con la letra de Blair que decían soul, maka ni se les ocurra tomar de estas botellas son un encantamiento poderoso y si se las toman no estoy segura de lo que pueda pasar


End file.
